Diario y Deseo
by The Creamy
Summary: La realidad se distorsiona mucho cuando hay sentimientos nuevos o irreconocibles. Al final la noche fatal cae y solo queda sincerarse y pedir un deseo.


Diario y Deseo

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yana Toboso._

* * *

"_Cuando la noche por fin acabe conmigo, me pregunto qué me quedará…Y solo puedo pensar en_ [Lágrimas, Lágrimas]_…_

_Es tan malditamente ridículo, doloroso y alucinante. No sé a dónde acudir más que a unas simples hojas de papel. La noche acabará conmigo y me llevaré un montón de secretos al infierno. Y solo puedo pensar…_[Suspiros, Suspiros]"

- Joven amo, he preparado una cena mediterránea exquisita y té negro.

Ciel cerró de golpe donde escribía en su escritorio. Miró a su mayordomo con frialdad que le sonreía como el ángel que nunca sería.

- No tengo hambre, Sebastián. – Ciel bajó la cabeza, dando por terminada la conversación para así, seguir trabajando.

Sentía los ojos del mayordomo clavados en su cabeza pero no dio muestra alguna de nerviosismo, por el contrario, alzó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en los del alto personaje que tenía enfrente.

* * *

"_Ser el perro guardián de la Reina se ha vuelto un alivio. Mi mente no se permite divagar tanto, pero, eventualmente se perderá sin remedio y temo que sea…_[Silencio] _en el peor momento_."

- Bard.

El Rubio cocinero, que se mantenía parado a un lado de la larga mesa donde comía el jefe de la casa, alzó la cabeza y miró a Ciel con cierta sorpresa.

- Felicidades, la comida ha estado exquisita. – Ciel sonrió a medias al rubio cocinero.

- G-gracias señor. – dijo Bard haciendo una reverencia. – Sebastián me ha enseñado lo mejor posible.

Sebastián miraba a Bard en silencio. Ciertamente gran parte de la cena de esa noche, a petición de Ciel, había sido hecha por Bard. ¿Qué significaba eso?

"_Fui hasta donde Bard, al acabar la cena, y al mirarle fijamente vi perplejidad en su rostro…Y me perdí. Me pregunto si podría depositar en Bard mis…_[Silencio] _No. No podría. Es demasiado tarde. La luna está bajando sobre mí y no puedo hacer nada para detenerla. La odio._ [Lagrimas]"

* * *

- Hora de dormir, joven amo. – Sebastián entró a la habitación de Ciel, tenuemente iluminada. Lo tendría que llevar a dormir como cada noche.

Ciel salió en ese mismo instante del baño abotonándose el pijama.

- Ve a descansar, Sebastián. – ordenó sin más Ciel acercándose a su cama y descorriendo las corchas.

Sebastián le miró fijamente. No parecía nada contento.

- ¿no me permitirá acostarlo, amo? – preguntó sin moverse de la puerta de entrada.

- No es necesario. – Ciel ya estaba sentado en la cama. – Ve a dormir.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

"_Las palabras retumbaron toda la noche en mi cabeza. Soñé con esa pregunta fría, lejana y caprichosa toda la noche, todo el día, toda la noche, todo el día…[_suspiros, Suspiros] _Ya no lo sé. Creo que no era un sueño, sino mi propia vida. Moriré._"

* * *

- ¿Amo?

Sebastián entró al despacho de Ciel con cuidado. Se detuvo cerca de su escritorio, afuera llovía a cantaros.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi postre de manzana? – preguntó Ciel con el entrecejo fruncido

- Ah…lo olvidé. Discúlpeme Joven amo. Es que algunas cosas reemplazan a otras. Usted lo sabe. Lo ha intentado. – Sebastián sonrió un poco más.

Ciel arqueó un poco su ceja izquierda. Las palabras de Sebastián nunca eran por solo decir algo. Y claro que no. Sebastián, de atrás de sí mostró entre dos de sus largos dedos una pequeña libreta con cubierta acorchada y muy decorada. Un diario, sin dudas. Ciel estaba muy jodido.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso? – Preguntó Ciel apretando los dientes.-

Sebastián abrió sus ojos y ladeó un poco el rostro como si no creyese lo que decía Ciel. Ninguno de los dos movió un musculo. No había nada que decir.

"_Había mucho que decir. Demasiado pero, soy muy débil. Siempre lo he sido y por eso es el porqué de toda mi existencia. Tengo que dejarte. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Él se dará cuenta en cualquier momento y cuando lo sepa…estaré acabado. _[Silencio, Silencio]_ Enloqueceré. No sé qué hacer. Pero ya no puedo seguir escribiendo en ti. Lo siento. Esperaré la fatal noche con dignidad. Adiós_…[Lagrimas, Lagrimas]_ En verdad merezco ir al infierno por esto."_

_

* * *

  
_

Ciel salió de su despacho cargando con la lámpara de velas largas en su mano. El pasillo que daba a su habitación estaba muy oscuro así que al ver aparecer en su camino al mayordomo, le recorrió un escalofrío que casi le hace tirar la lámpara al suelo. Sebastián, luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia y extender su mano en ofrecimiento de ayuda, recibió por parte de Ciel la lámpara.

- Sebastián, dame un poco de agua. Hace calor esta noche. – Dijo Ciel desde su cama mirando distraídamente hacia las ventanas de la habitación.

Sebastián ya había servido el agua cuando Ciel se lo pidió así que recibió el vaso de agua casi al instante de haberlo pedido.

- ¿Ya se deshizo del diario? – preguntó secamente Sebastián con un brillo rojizo en los ojos.

- Hm, Sí. – Respondió Ciel luego de recuperarse del impacto de la pregunta.

Sebastián ayudó a Ciel a acomodarse en la cama para dormir. Por último, deslizó sus enguantados dedos por el parche de Ciel y lo retiró de su rostro.

- Buenas noches, Sebastián. – Dijo Ciel en busca de que el mayordomo le dejara solo lo antes posible.

- Hoy es la noche, Amo.

Ciel bajó los ojos a la boca de su demonio guardián. Era la noche. Replicar no serviría de nada. Negar, retorcerse, jurar…

- Sebastián – Comenzó a decir Ciel mientras subía ambos ojos a los del mayordomo – Entonces, tengo una orden para ti.

Sebastián, que permanecía rígido con los brazos tras su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre Ciel un poco, como si esperara escuchar un secreto infantil en vez de una orden.

- Ordene y yo cumpliré – Fue la sincera respuesta del demonio de ojos carmesí. El sello en su mano le escocía.

- Bésame.

Sebastián se quedó inmovilizado mirando cómo el rostro pálido de su amo, y semi iluminado, se iba tiñendo lentamente de rojo como si una enfermedad en el aire le estuviera abordando lentamente. Era un espectáculo ver el rojo deslizarse por la piel blanca de su amo. Ciel temblaba de pies a cabezas, como si recibiera una lluvia fría contra su cuerpo. Al ver que Sebastián no se movía, el nerviosismo aumentó. Se comenzó a morder los labios mientras los ojos se le nublaban cada vez más. Iba a hacer el ridículo más grande de su corta vida. Iba a llorar por algo…sentimental y muy suyo.

La primera lágrima salió a toda velocidad por la mejilla de Ciel sirviendo de incentivo a Sebastián, quien se apresuró a atraparla con los labios; pegándolos contra su mejilla.

- ¡Apártate! – gritó Ciel totalmente avergonzado y humillado. Empujó con ambas manos al mayordomo pero en realidad, no logró moverlo como se imaginó que lo haría.

Sebastián le tomó por el cabello de la nuca firmemente y luego volvió a besarle, solo que esta vez en los labios.

Si Ciel hubiese podido escribir en su diario, diría algo así:

"_Voy a morir. Mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido y mi mente se está nublando demasiado. He olvidado todo lo que tiene sentido y lógica. He olvidado mi nombre y mi deber. Solo sé dos palabras: "Sebastián" y "Bésame". A falta de no recordar otras más, solo puedo repetirlas una y otra vez hasta que pierda el sentido._

_Me iré al infierno con honor: Amando a un demonio_"


End file.
